Marlin fishing
by Rohanrider
Summary: A short story about a wizard boy that takes place in harrys world its an OC


_**authors note:: this is a Story abou an original charecter that belongs to a harry potter roleplaying group it is him summoning hhis patronus for the first time **_

**_I dont intened to up load anymore stories but i would like your reviews/opinions_**

_ It was Christmas break brodie had been back in his home town for about a week. It was snowing and cold enough the fishermen had abandoned there attempt to fish due to the icy water and rough seas._

_He was by his fathers boat, the small boat was very old and it was a wonder why it would still float. He was checking the mooring on the dock it was late afternoon the sun was setting. He adjusted the brown overalls he wore checking the deep pocket for his only wizarding artifact he padded each pocket until he found the small thin piece of dark red wood _

_He was very proud to be a wizard but he did enjoy working the seas and was still deciding whether or not he wanted to live a muggle life or that of a wizard. He tightened the coat he wore to keep himself warm as he walked back to the town then to his home he watched the snow around him. Slowly fall the lighting was just right due to the clouds giving everything around him very interesting light brown hue._

_AS he walked a chill washed over him , not a chill of cold but a chill of someone or something tearing at the happiness deep down in his soul He stopped and blinked at the ground a moment He knew what it was he learned of them in Defense against the dark arts. _

"_Dementors" He looked around trying to spot the fondling his wand lightly he swiveled around to see one traveling down the lane toward him The large black cloak billowed above the snow brushing up some of it which to the muggles would look like wind blowing snow _

_The cloaked figure extended cold hands to alastor the figures hood only slightly showed a face that consisted of a mouth meant for the kiss that strange hissing noise seemed to degrade his soul. He thought a moment "I cant let the muggles see me cast it" He had no choice he had to turn and run._

_He tightened the coat as he ran back toward the barren docks stopping before it was to late turning and casting the one spell that he knew might work , he found the happiest thing he could think of and _

_Expecto patronum!" He heard his voice echo as if it was someone else and a very quick wave of his wand a silver flash of energy exited the wand. Everything felt suddenly warm and then ….cold the patronus had not worked, it had not taken a form but merely knocked the dementor off balance._

"_lets try again" The dark figure moved closer and closer to him That hissing noise degrading his happiness despair and worry running through his head, he gathered another happy thought. Expecto patronum!_

_Again the wand shot forth a slight silvery mist that fizzled there after. Causing him to back up again This time he was pinned his options were Get the kiss or Dive into the water._

_He struggled against depression and fear, the dementors caused in his heart He looked behind him and tried to shrug it off, walking backwards to the end of the docks like it was an icy plank _

_He knew this was his last try, he knew this was it he closed his eyes and thought_

_It came to him .The first time He had caught a fish with his father that thought alone made him feel immense pride deep in his belly and he pointed his wand at his cloaked assailant _

_His very heavy Irish Accent spoke almost brave again as he yelled "Expecto patronum!!"_

_As the mist shot from his wand it took a form filling him with everything he thought he might lose love, friends, morals and of course his soul _

_The form finally became corporeal it was a marlin The large silvery finned fish floated next to brodie a moment before charging at the dementor, The saw blades like snout point at its bulls eye driving away the large black cloak. _

_His feelings slowly returned he looked to his protector as it looked back at him a quick moment then quickly disappeared took a deep breath and sat down on a snow covered bench Feeling better he had just done what he did He breathed and regained him self _

"_I need some chocolate'"_


End file.
